


Boogie Interrupted

by PirateQueenNina



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow - All Media Types
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:04:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PirateQueenNina/pseuds/PirateQueenNina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Laurel get back together and they keep getting interrupted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boogie Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Boogie Interrupted  
> Pairing: Laurel/Oliver  
> Rating: M  
> Status: Done  
> Words: 2929

The first interruption happened nearly immediately after they decided to do it, try a third time, really try. They just got back to the cave and Oliver's fingers trembled trying to undo the the strings of the corset she wore as the Black Canary.  He was successful and manged to expose her beautiful milk skin underneath and Laurel moaned as his hands explored.  She bit his lip and things were gonna be great. They were on their way to happy time.

When Felicity cleared her throat. Fuck.

Laurel pushed Oliver away and huffed as she walked away and went to go change into something a little more normal.  For his part, Oliver didn't actually try to explain to Felicity or Diggle what they were doing. It was fairly obvious what they were doing and hearing it out of his mouth, he learned, it just made everything more awkward. 

"I thought you guys were going to Big Belly to get food," He said, trying to change the subject away from the spectacle that had just been witnessed. "I don't see any food.

Diggle chuckled. "We were. But they were closed. We came here to see what you and Laurel wanted, but clearly we came a little too early,"  

Oliver cursed their time and Diggle's use of the phrase 'came too early', it felt like a dig at him and Laurel and he wasn't exactly having it.  He'd just gotten Laurel back and he wanted to have a sexual relationship with her. That shouldn't have been so strange. 

Laurel left aching and wanting and it wasn't like they could exactly just go to his place or hers. Since she became Black Canary, she moved in with Felicity, because it was easier to keep an eye on her when someone was there. And he was currently living in the cave, and she didn't exactly want to go and do everything there right now. 

"Laurel, wait up," Oliver shouted as he ran after her. They were in normal clothes so they could use normal names and he caught up to her. He wrapped her in his arms. "Babe, I want you," He murmured in her ear and Laurel sighed, wishing things were different.  

"I should just go home," She smiled to him, "The night's ruined.  Tell Felicity not to come home too late.  She needs her sleep," She told him as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and turned away from him. 

She made it home and changed into something more comfortable than her work outfit that she wore to the office. She had no other clean clothes at the Cave and that had been a problem.  She put on Oliver's black t-shirt which hung like a dress and laid in her bed. She put her phone to her ear. 

In his ear, he heard, "I want you too," from his Canary. 

The second time had been at the Queen Mansion. She came through the front door like a sane person, but the moment he opened the door, she threw herself at him, crushing her mouth into his with a desperate, needy, violent kiss. They stumbled to his room, clothes dropped haphazardly to the floor and she was finally able to feel his skin underneath her hands and on her skin and it made her shiver in a way that wasn't about being cold. Oliver lifted her into his arms without stopping the kiss, because fuck, he could spend the rest of his life kissing this girl, hands on her ass, and her legs wrapped around his waist.  

Oliver froze and Laurel turned her head to see what the hell was going on yet again.

Moira stood in Oliver's doorway, looking at the both of them, "We have something to discuss Oliver," 

Fuck. Again.

It seemed like these encounters were gonna be all too familiar. It was just like when they were first dating and her father was always breathing down their throat. 

Moira didn't say anything to her and simply went to sit in the living room. Laurel went into his room and picked a shirt so that she could at least have some dignity getting her clothes, while Oliver walked his way over to his his undershirt and long sleeved t-shirt and went to sit with Moira.

Moira didn't ask about what they were doing and Oliver knew better than to try to explain it with his mother who always liked Laurel, but had found them at inconvenient times before and wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea now. "Just save it. You know how thick the walls are. And you're an adult, but we have matter to discuss," She said as she looked at Laurel who sat beside him. "As much as she is a dear friend, these are private matters," 

"Mother, Laurel is my girlfriend and a long time friend. If you can't say it in front of her," 

"Regardless of those facts, this is a private matter," Moira more firmly put it and Laurel could see that they weren't getting out of this alive.

"I get it," Laurel said, "Call me when you're done okay? We can see about catching dinner or something," 

Oliver stood up and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm so sorry, I'll deal with this and then we'll figure something out and it'll be great. I just have to deal with this," He promised as he cursed his mother underneath his breath. 

He didn't get out with his mother and in fact, he was late to crime fighting because of the thing with his mother. The alliance had been rocky at best, he replied, but there was a temporary truce because they had things to attend to that they both would benefit from. Laurel told him, he didn't always have to do what his mother said, and he shrugged it off. He wanted that to be true, but he knew that the reality was far different. 

The eighth attempt was disrupted by Quentin walking in with what seemed to be a gift for Laurel and Oliver only smiled as Laurel raged underneath, "Dad get out, god, don't you even call anymore?" She asked him.  He shielded his eyes from the sight of Oliver ass and his body from the pillow that she threw at him, "Leave and I'll be out in the living room in a minute," She said, wrapping a sheet around her body.  Felicity at least never remarked on it when they were in the privacy of Laurel's bedroom.  She heard her father muttering as he walked out the door. 

She groaned as the door shut and she looked for something simple to put on that wouldn't cling to her like this sheet was doing. She shouldn't have been so surprised really.  Everyone was getting in their way recently, so why didn't this stop them? A Closed freaking door was a sign, but hey, no one listened to those anymore. Oliver pushed some hair out of her eyes and kissed her, "It's gonna be alright," 

"I should go see what he wants," She said to him as she pulled out a dress and a bra and stuff. She dressed quickly and left him in her bedroom alone as she went to talk to her father. 

They moved all further attempts to the Queen mansion, because really even with the staff there were less people coming in and out, Felicity had a lot of friends over and it wasn't exactly a conducive environment to have sex in. 

Moira had been on the campaign trail and had event the entire week and Thea had gone to sleep at Roy's and Laurel and Oliver had the place to themselves for the night, which was awesome. Laurel packed a purse of seduction.  Candles. Massage oils. sexy music. She was on it. She was ready for a night of romance and dignity and maybe even they would get down to what they were really after. 

Oliver was clearly ready, because when she came through the front door, he couldn't wait for the door to close. He kissed her and shut it with his food, his tongue her unique brand of irresistible magic. "As much as I like this," She said, face full of him, "I need to feel you," She took her kisses and laid them on his neck as she opened his shirt and he took her to his room and laid her on the bed.

She straddled him and smiled as she ran her fingernails down the lines of his abs.  He shivered so sweet when this happened.  She leaned down nipped his earlobe, "Fuck me, Ollie. Fuck Me, now." 

All of the candles and the massage oils, all of that stuff went completely out the window as he unbuttoned his shirt and she did the same. Her skirt came off and his pants went down.  And then the rest was on the floor and they were both naked and looking at each other, and Oliver stood at the foot of the bed, while Laurel leaned back on his bed, languid and sexy like a queen, and she never took her eyes off his body, muscled and toned, but tall, the hair on his chest and then of course, there was the clear evidence of how much he wanted her. 

Beautiful. It wasn't something that she normally said about that particular organ, but honestly, Oliver was always sort of the exception there. 

He leaned over her, pushing her into the bed, kissing her, burying his face in her neck and her hands were gripping his waist, bringing him close to her, so she could feel his hot skin against her own. He tongued her collarbone and the pads of his fingers brushed against her nipple.

Laurel gasped, "Ollie," 

His mouth was again on hers, "Laurel," Her name whispered from his lips against hers, from his lips to God's ears, a prayer that he'd finally gotten something right.  

He pushed his hips into hers and she could feel the turgid length against her and she knew that it wouldn't be long before all logical thought fell from them, so she gasped against his shoulder, "Condom," 

Oliver stilled. "Fuck," He muttered into her shoulder.

"Really?" Laurel said as she stared up at his ceiling. Playboy millionaire didn't have a condom the one time that everything had gone so blissfully right.

She wrapped his sheet around her body and Oliver smiled in that way, "I'm so sorry. It's just been awhile since anyone's been in here."

She looked at him with the I really hope you're getting used to that left hand of yours, because you may never get me look and he shut up.  "This was supposed to be the night," She whined. 

"I know," He soothed. "We'll figure something out," He promised her.

By the ninth attempt, it's all business. They literally rush around and get ready for sex, discussing what could possibly come up this time, and although the kissing still blew their minds, it was definitely all about getting down to finish line, even if that is a little boring. That shouldn't be how it is, but once they broke this curse, they'd be able to fully focus on the sex, she assured herself. 

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked her in the middle of attempt ten, because honestly she doesn't feel it. There is something very not right about this type of lovemaking.  It's not supposed to be wham bam, thank you ma'am between two people who love each other. He didn't even get a hand on her.

She sighs, "Maybe this isn't supposed to be happening. Literally every excuse for an interruption. Maybe it's the universe telling us that we need to just slow down," She says looking at the floor, because she can't look at him. 

Dan rubbed circles on her back with one hand and holds the other as he tried to look her in the eye, "Hey," She looks to him for a minute. "We can do this," He says, kissing her fingers and for the first time in forever, he got Laurel to blush. He opens the palm of her hand and kisses the middle. "I love you. I have waited for you for two years. And I'm not letting anything, not even the universe get in the way of this. I don't want to wait anymore, you know that right?" He asked her.

She didn't. Because it seemed like they were only trying once in awhile, but he kissed her a reassures her of the many days that he spent thinking about how good she would feel underneath him, how he spent so many days loving her and wishing she was with him when she was on the arms of other guys. 

He tells her the secrets he kept and the dreams he had on the island in "the arrow voice" and traced patterns on her skin as they just took it slowly and didn't worry about sex for one minute. When they were together like this, this was what he thought was magical, just being able to tell her everything. 

He stopped talking for a moment and kissed her, a sweet kiss, a press of love upon her lips, a promise to her that he wasn't going anywhere.

Oliver's words were more truthful than she'd ever heard him be with anyone and it was like watching him fight crime, his whole soul bared to her pain and heartbreak and sacrifice.  How the simple act of giving him that photo was the reason that he survived, all that pain and death and violence, that Laurel Lance never would have guessed. And she never would have guessed that she'd be fighting it right there beside him. 

She returned his kiss and she noticed his cheeks wet with tears. "Ollie," She purred at him and then she said it again and again between kisses.  She needs to tell him that she is sorry that he had to go through all of that pain. That she never understood before. That everything, she forgave it.

"I'm here, Laur," He replied and cradled her head in his hand and he really felt saw her in that moment, taking everything to drink it up.  He held her gaze and refused to turn away from her. She had too many people tell her she wasn't worth this. Wasn't worth a look in the eye. He wasn't walking away from her ever. They'd been through everything together and she wasn't going to get rid of him that easily. "I think we may have just had a bad run of luck the last couple of weeks, but there are no signs pointing that you and I aren't right. You're mine. And I'm yours. And we're here in bed together. This is real, Laurel." He whispered as he held her in his arms. 

Laurel kissed him first and the world exploded into fragment and suddenly they're gripped with desperation. It's been so long since they've actually had a moment. They gripped each other, arms pushing off clothes, and legs entwined.  Laurel can't seem to get close enough to him, practically close enough to absorb him into her own skin. Oliver mumbled between kisses and they both let anxiety about all of it slip away. No zippers. No buttons. No fabric. They don't care. It all goes flying and she's sure that they're gonna have to replace that clothing, but this is the moment and it feels right.

They're both finally naked and pressed against each other, hands exploring each other's bare skin. 

Oliver's hand slid up her thigh and Laurel is goo writhing underneath him, wanting him to inch higher. They hear some voices, but honestly, they don't really care. The door is shut, there is a "Do Not Disturb" Sign on the other side and grinned to her.

"Don't stop," She demands to him because he's thinking about it. "No, I swear to god, Ollie. There are a million possible interruptions to the boogie down. Doesn't mean you don't still do it. And I need to do the boogie down with you." She says with a smile to him.  She doesn't really care about anything, she needs him.

"Laur," He said, into her skin, "That's a great plan, but you're um...vocal," 

She bit her lip.  "Not the first time your mother or Raisa has ever heard you with someone," She told him. She needed him. And she's done worrying about everyone else. 

"Okay," He answers her, "Okay," He reached out to kiss her deep and slow and sweet and she returns it with a fervor that is anything but sweet and slow.

When they finally have sex, Laurel buries her head in Oliver's should as she sobbed his name and Oliver watched as she came, his eyes locked with her and Laurel managed to smile before she arched her back in pleasure and let go. When they're done, she takes his hand and grins because it was pretty awesome, even better than she remembered. 

"Worth all the interruptions?" He asked her while he her head laid on his shoulder, sleeping pulling at her. Laurel nodded, not wanting to speak.  

She looked him in the eyes just once more, "Next time, no waiting four weeks though."

"Well," Oliver laughed, "I think we've broken the no sex curse. We had sex." He said, "But I promise, you'll never have to wait that long again," 

"Perfect," She said as she rolled closer to him, because maybe was sleep was overrated.

 


End file.
